world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Reid
Arthur is a vampire hunter who has been trained to hunt and kill the undead his entire life. While he is struggling with his rough past, Arthur is taking up arms against the Apocalypse and Lucifer himself in order to protect his new family and ensure a future not just for them, but for the world and he is willing to die to do it. He is the husband of Odessa Reid . Personality Arthur is a charismatic vampire hunter with a rough past. A man of meager means and simple pleasures, he is more at home in a run-down apartment in the wrong side of town than he is in a spacious mansion. A generally positive person despite his circumstances, Arthur has learned to make the best of the life he's led up to this point and he's proved surprisingly resilient; despite the heartbreak and unimaginable pain he's endured over the years, Arthur continues to stand and he refuses to ever give up. He will never stop fighting until either he's either victorious or dead. Arthur's greatest strength is his strength of will and undying courage. Raised the son of a former United States Marine from the mountain town of Flagstaff, Arizona, Arthur was taught to be polite and respectful, and he is always a very gracious guest. Arthur is always willing to clean up his messes and is the first person to volunteer to lend a hand and pitch in to help with any project. Charming, genial and socialble, Arthur is good with people, and he is usually able to know what to say to put the people around him at ease. Although he grew up on the road and spent most of his time hunting vampires, Arthur is surprisingly well-read. This is in part to his father's insistence that he spend his free time "strengthening his mind" instead of wasting his time watching television. This has caused Arthur to become something of a voracious reader, so despite his seemingly simple nature, he often surprises people with the breadth of his wit and intelligence. He has a good sense of humor and this, combined with his bravado and wit, makes him a quippy, bitingly sarcastic opponent at times. Virgil once commented that Arthur was a bit "too chatty for his own good". This has a purpose, however: talking in a fight helps keep Arthur centered and it makes his foes unbalanced. Arthur is a person who is always focused, always in control. The way he was raised, he can't afford to let his guard. His view of life is simple: life is short and brutal, so enjoy it while you can. Arthur is fond of the quiet, simple things. This comes as a result of his upbringing and life on the road; days off were few and far between, so when he found a few minutes for himself, Arthur took advantage of them. His needs are few and his ways are relatively simple. He is known to describe his ideal hotel room as "clean, with a working TV and no brown spots on the sheets, floors or walls". His food is basic, mostly fast food or gas station fare; despite the fact that he keeps himself in peak physical condition, he tends to indulge in junk food, despite his wife's protests. Vampire hunting is an often thankless trade, thus Arthur has never had much money. He makes what meager funds he does have through hustling in pool halls and poker games; confidence schemes and credit card scams. While he does not exactly view himself as poor, he certainly doesn't see himself as wealthy. He just needs enough money to get him to the next town, really. However, he is a bit sensitive about his financial status. He was embarrassed about this around Odessa, and for a long time, he felt that he was unworthy of somebody as sophisticated and classy as her, especially considering most women who come from old money tend to be used to a certain standard of living. While this is most certainly true of his wife, he also knows that she could care less about his wealth (or lack thereof) and he has become considerably less concerned about this, especially since everybody started roughing it when the Apocalypse started. Well, everyone else is roughing it; everything is about standard for Arthur. Arthur only attended public school for Kindergarten and the last year and a half or so of high school. Despite this, he is by no means a dullard. In fact, Arthur is incredibly intelligent , especially for a guy who never got his GED. As previously mentioned, he is very well read and is familiar with authors and genres across the board. He's even read the first Twilight book to have something to talk about with girls. He has also read many essays and textbooks concerning an astounding variety of topics, such as astronomy, history & anthropolgy, technology, popular culture, psychology and world culture. He is a natural tinkerer and seems to possess an innate grasp of how things work. Even when he was a child, Arthur could dismantle things to see their inner workings and put them back together again. This led him to briefly pursue an education as an engineer. As a hunter, this talent has led him to not only create his own gear out of scraps (such as his crossbow) but he has also invented a number of weapons and tools to aid in the never-ending war, such as the spring-operated "Stake Gauntlet", vervain grenades, a pneumatic "Stake Rifle" and even a "Vervain Gun", which was essentially a WWII Flamethrower, modified to shoot high-pressure vervained water. He once used this vervain thrower to literally blast a hole in a vampire's chest, the head off another one and literally make every inch of a room burn like acid in a very short amount of time. He is also an ingenious mechanic, able to fix up cars and motorcycles and install new components, add secret compartments and modify them to become monster hunting weapons in and of themselves. This was one of the few things Arthur and his father bonded over, as it was a skillset Norman figured Arthur should have. Honesty is very important to Arthur and loyalty is another Due to his upbring, he never really had a childhood or a family outside of his father. Thus, as an adult who's lost everything, he's come to appreciate the importance of family, though he also believes that it takes more than blood to become family. "Family is something you earn", he once said and he believes that. Respect, trust and honor are paramount to Arthur and he is selective about where he puts his trust. Odessa and her friends have, in a way, become his new family; they're his brothers in arms, so to speak. He trusts every member of his group with his life and, more importantly, with Odessa's. They've traveled together, they've fought together and they've bled together. Arthur loves his new family and would do anything to keep them safe from danger or harm. Arthur does have a darker side to him, however. His desire to protect his new family often drives him to take self-destructive risks. This is especially true regarding Odessa, whom he can and has gone to extremely dangerous, violent and self-destructive ends for. If she is threatened or endangered, Arthur becomes a very different person: violent, methodical, angry and merciless. He will go to any lengths and resort to often shady ends to ensure her safety, including (but not limited to) blackmail, intimidation and even torture, both psychological and physical. If pushed to anger, Arthur becomes something truly terrifying: a machine of death that will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. When working on a job or mission, Arthur becomes focused and mechanical, and failure often drives him to drink or withdraw into a shell of self-loathing. Much of this finds its roots in his father's behavior; Arthur's every move was monitored and criticized, so that when he fails, it's the end of the world. Even if Arthur succeeds, he is angry because he could have done better. This translates to a self-destructive personality with serious self-esteem issues who puts too much presssure on himself. A hunter for nearly seventeen years, Arthur was raised in blood and death has become something of a grim fact of life that doesn't really upset him anymore. After his mother's "death" at the hands of a vampire, he was raised to be a soldier in the never-ending war against the vampires. Constant training is tracking, logic, pattern-recognition, basic forensic investigating and black ops techniques has transformed the young man into a vampire killing machine. He is very methodical when it comes to hunting and he has developed a cast-iron stomach when it comes to the harsher realities of "the life". Dissecting bodies, drawing blood from a corpse or studying mutilated human bodies, sawing through bone and other grisly or brutal things don't bother him or make him squeamish. In terms of combat, Arthur is a machine, relying on reflex, experience and instinct to get him through. His reaction time is borderline superhuman and his tenacity has caused him to be a deadly, nigh-unstoppable opponent. Fluid in form, Arthur is said to wield a wooden stake like it was an extension of his arm, and his methodical approach to fighting makes it look like a graceful, albiet deadly, dance. Arthur is highly capable and disciplined for his age, extenively trained in the United States Marine Corps Martial Arts, Boxing, Judo, Tae Kwan Do, Eastern Tiger Style and Mixed Martial Arts. He is also an expert at the Nosferitsu fighting style; a martial art designed explicitly for fighting vampires, and it involved constant movement and thrusting strikes, meant for use with wooden stakes. Arthur is also an expert marksman and is trained in the use of hunting bows, crossbows, throwing knives, javelins, axes, machetes, daggers and knives of all kinds, swords, hammers and bludgeons. Even when unarmed and separated from any kind of weapon, Arthur can turn anything in his environment into a weapon and is able to switch fluidly between fighting styles. It is this unpredictabilty and resourcefulness that makes Arthur such a feared and effective combatant. Growing up, hospitalization was almost never utilized unless it was a real emergency, and to this day they make Arthur uncomfortable. Due to this, his years of constant combat have resulted in a variety of scars and broken bones. These scars are from many sources: bite marks, scratch and slash marks, gunshot wounds, stab wounds, burns, frostbite, blunt force trauma, crushing, and even torture. They cover his body, most notably his torso. He is very self-conscious about his scars and wears a t-shirt almost all of the time to cover them up, even at the beach. Being with Odessa has relieved this somewhat, as she has bolstered his self-confidence enorously, but it is still a point of embarrassment for him from time to time. All in all, Arthur is a kind, charming and courageous young rogue with a big heart. He's trying his best to bury his past behind him and to be a better man in order to move on toward a bright future with his wife and new family. He is a largely broken man who is, with the love and support of his wife, slowly beginning to piece himself back together. History ''Early Life'' Arthur was born in 1988, in Flagstaff, Arizona, the son of Norman and Vanessa Reid, a US Marine and Librarian, respectively. Their marriage was a happy one on the surface, with Norman doting on his wife. They were even planning on going to Disney World as a family. On November 18, 1990, however, the course of Arthur's life would change forever when his mother, Vanessa, was found dead in the house by his father. Norman would later find out the culprit was a vampire and so he began a bloody war against the undead race in an attempt to avenge his beloved. ''Joining the Hunt'' The two moved to Kingman, Arizona not long after. He stayed with the neighbors a lot, as his father often traveled. When he was six years old, Norman told his the truth behind what happened to his mother and offered to train Arthur in the methods needed to kill them. Not wanting to lose his father, Arthur accepted and thus began his extensive and brutal career. Despite extensive survival and combat training, Arthur was not permitted to go into the field for years. Instead, he traveled with his father, learning everything there was to know and learning from his father's mistakes. When he was eight, he met the Carlyles. Lawrence Carlye had lost his wife, just like Norman, and the two were associates. He also met Lawrence's daughter, Penny. Penny was being raised in the life just like Arthur, and the two always had a lot in common. A tomboy at heart, Penny often outperformed Arthur in training exercises. Their regular meetings, training sessions and the amount of time they spent together quickly led to Arthur developing a big crush on her. When he was ten years old, he was accosted by a vampire on his way home from a book store. This was his first encounter with one and he performed admirably for a child; he kicked and twisted his way to freedom and ran into the sun as fast as he could. His father increased his training after that. ''Rookie Exploits'' Arthur killed his first vampire when he was thirteen years old. It was a big one that nearly tore his dad in half. Despite being strictly on lookout duty, Arthur threw himself into the fight and staked the bastard, saving his dad's life in the process. While Norman was grateful, he grounded Arthur for a week for disobeying orders. Arthur was a loyal soldier who followed his orders overall, though his mouthiness and sometimes recklessly brave nature often put him at odds with his father and Arthur was constantly being disciplined. Though he would never admit it, Arthur didn't hunt for the same reasons as his dad; he never knew his mother and he never really felt the same burning need to avenge her as Norman did. Instead, Arthur hunted to be close to his dad and to make Norman proud of him. As a result, Arthur was a largely unhappy child who only wanted to be "normal". Norman would often respond that "normal people were the ones whose assess needed saving from vampires all the time". Arthur was slightly embittered to the life by this. His only real sense of consistency were the visits with the Carlyles on holidays and on the anniversary of Vanessa's death. Arthur looked forward to these visits more than anything, because they were the only time when Arthur got a break from the job and from his father and got to spend time with his only friend, Penny. When he was fifteen, Norman was contacted by Mikhail Bogomolov, a russian businessman who was having trouble with threats from the vampire community. With the help of several other hunters, Norman agreed to assist the man in the war with the vampire coven. Arthur was not permitted to help due to his being "taken off duty for insubordination" and instead stayed behind for several weeks in the company of Mikhail's younger children, Valentin and Anastacia, who was about Arthur's age. Arthur grew very close to them both, especially Anastacia. She eventually fell for him and two began a brief relationship that culminated in Arthur losing his virginity to her. But Arthur did not have time to bask in the afterglow, however, as the incident caused Anastacia to inadvertantly reveal her true form: she was a vampire. Attacking Arthur, he was forced to slay her with a piece of the broken bedframe. This incident shocked Arthur's entire being and caused him significant pyschological harm. He was afraid to sleep with women for some time after that. The incident also dissolved relations with the Bogomolov, as he had never revealed he was from a family of vampires. After Norman slayed Mikhail, the two left the family behind. But the Bogomolovs never forgave and they never forgot. Around his sixteenth birthday, the Reids received a call from a family friend and fellow vampire hunter named Josh Barnabus that a big coven was holed up somewhere in the little Iowa town of Serenity. In an attempt to find where the coven was hiding, Norman and Joshua searched the usual places while Arthur enrolled in the local high school in an attempt to learn from the teens where the head vampires might be. As a result, Arthur got to live like a normal kid for awhile, and he made friends and briefly felt...average. He even secretly had a girlfriend for awhile, there. But then the vampires showed up and Arthur was forced to reveal his real job to his new friends. It was revealed that the entire faulty of the school, not to mention many people in upper-government in the town were vampires, which resulted in a bloody showdown wherein Arthur scared his then-girlfriend, who broke up with him, citing that he was "too damaged and too violent for a normal life". With that, Arthur began to understand what his father had always told him about living a normal life. Arthur continued hunting with his father after this, although tensions began running at an all time high when Arthur expressed his desire to attend college when he turned eighteen. ''The Death of Norman'' About six months after he turned seventeen, Norman received a call from Percy Rousseau from New York about something big going down. The Reids showed up, as did the Carlyes, Joshua Barnabus and a few other hunters. This job was the scariest, bloodiest and most brutal clash with vampires Arthur had ever faced. The battle was only in a single warehouse in Brooklyn, but it was a blazing hot warzone. Arthur and Penny fought for their lived against what seemed like an endless horde of bloodsucking undead, and by night's end, the vampires retreated and he and Penny shared their first kiss that night. But Arthur's bliss was short-lived when Norman was killed. Arthur was devastated at his father's death and, in his memory, decided to keep hunting. While the courst made him live with his aunt and uncle in Los Angeles for a short time after that, he left right after he turned eighteen to start hunting again. It was what Norman would have wanted. ''The Wolverine'' He had trouble adjusting and coping with life on his own for the first few months. He became focused, obsessed even, with the crusade and he developed an alcohol addiction and experimentation with recreational drugs as a side effect. He changed his handle from "Junior" to "The Wolverine". During this time, he was a moody, tempermental scoundrel who drifted around the country who only took breaks from hunting vampires long enough to grab a beer and a one-night stand. He also killed a man in a bar in Nevada, during a violent, drunken rage with a cue ball. This event is a source of constant guilt for Arthur well into the present and the one thing in his life that brings him great shame. He hunted solo for about a year before he was confronted by Penny, who kicked his ass in an efffort to snap him out of his depression. With her help, Arthur picked himself up and straightened his as out. The two began hunting together and developed an on-again, off-again relationship. In 2008, not long Arthur was twenty years old, Arthur and Penny went on an especially difficult hunt in Alequerque that went horribly south horribly fast. The incident caused Arthur and Penny to start bickering and they slowly grew apart. They broke up not long after and Penny left in the middle of the night. Distraught, Arthur quickly sank back into alcoholism. ''Starting Fresh'' As a way of finding a new start, that fall, Arthur moved back to Los Angeles under a false name and enrolled in UCLA, majoring in Engineering. During his first day at college, he met Wendy in an art history class. The two hit it off and within two weeks, he'd pestered her enough to go on a date with him. They never officially "labeled" anything, as Wendy disliked labels like boyfriend and girlfriend, but they were soon basically a couple. On Halloween, Arthur discovered Wendy was a Witch, attuned to the element of air. Arthur then divulged his background as a vampire hunter, which she though was "groovy". From there, they were pretty happy, despite Wendy being somewhat crazy. Six months later, Penny showed up in LA on a hunt. Arthur joined in, despite Wendy's protests that he stay away from hunting to keep himself safe. It turned out to be a nest led by a particularly nasty Croation vampire, but Arthur and Penny took him down. In the glow of the victory, Penny confessed her feelings and Arthur soon broke up with Wendy and took Penny back. ''Heartbreak Redux'' The two went back to hunting together and Penny officially wanted to be his girlfriend. So yeah, Arthur felt on top. But that wasn't to last too long. On Christmas Eve 2009, Arthur proposed marriage to Penny. She was shocked, to say the least...and she turned him down. She wasn't "ready" to get that serious. Things go weird after that until, just over a weeklater, Penny broke up with Arthur again. So, again, Arthur fell into a downward spiral that lasted almost two years. ''One Man Wolf Pack'' It was during this time that many of the most outlandish Arthur stories--such as the time he killed a vampire on his yacht by smashing the windows with a fireaxe in the middle of the afternoon--took place. In a reckless, angry haze, he traversed the southwest and much of the American south, leaving a trail of dead vampires as he went. ''The Hoffman Institute'' In September of 2011, Arthur was approached by a man named Simon Penbrooke in a bar just outside of Barstow, California to speak with him about a job in Los Angeles, for something called the Hoffman Institute. As far as Pennbrooke was concerned, Arthur's exploits were legend among hunters and somebody of his resourcefulness and experience would be a welcome addition to the team. While Arthur initially turned him down, he reconsidered the idea when he thought about his future and figured that, at the very least, hunting evil bastards for the Hoffman Institute for a year or two would net him some money for later. So, with some reluctance, Arthur contacted Pennbrooke and accepted the offer, unaware that is was leading him down a path that would change his life forever... Notable Accomplishments --Killed First Vampire (June 2001) --Assisted in the eradication of the Serenity Vampire Nest (June 2004) --Survived the Great Brooklyn Vampire Nest, led by Vanessa Dodge (October 2005) --Accomplished numerous Vampire-killing exploits (April 2006--September 2011) --Joined the Hoffman Institue, Universal Team (October 2011) --Started Dating Odessa Nulph (November 2011) --Accomplished several missions for Hoffman Institue (October 2011--January 2012) --Went back in time to Medieval England (January 2012) --Fought in the Battle of Badon Hill (August 556 AD) --Present for opening of Lucifer's Cage (July 4, 2012) Notable Accomplishments --Alpha Minotaur --Witch Hunter Inquisitor --Crowley Time --Mordred Time Relationships With Others Odessa Reid Without a doubt, hands down, the most important person in his life is easily his wife, Odessa Reid. Right off the bat the two shared a deep connection and established great chemistry. While he initially spent a great deal of time with her due to helping her hunt a vampire at her high school, Arthur soon began spending time with because he liked spending time with her. It wasn't until he witnessed her treatment by Virgil that he began to understand how he really felt about her. Since then, Arthur has been Odessa's loyal protector and guardian. Time and again, he has risked his life to protect her and time and again, he's come through and killed anything and everything that threatened his great love. Being with Odessa is like being with a part of his soul that he never knew he was missing. She is "the one", his great and true love. Their relationship has not always been smooth, but Arthur has remained loyally by her side through every difficulty, even in the face of Armageddon itself. While Odessa feels she has only served to complicate his life, and indeed their relationship caused persecution by Virgil and torture at the hands of Crowley, Arthur does not regret a thing and cannot imagine his life without her. When they are apart, the thought of seeing her again is the only thing keeping him going, keeping him sane. Her voice reinvigorates him, her caress soothes him. Her love is slowly piecing his broken spirit together again, and he is becoming a man he is proud to be. He is determined to protect Odessa throughout the Apocalypse, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to make sure his beloved walks away from the end of the world breathing. He is sure he is going to die in the attempt, but he's okay with that as long as Odessa manages to survive. She is his soul mate and he loves her more than he ever thought one person could love another. The world might be ending all around them, but Arthur has never felt happier. Norman Reid Arthur's relationship with his father, Norman Reid, is a very complicated one. A former marine who lost his wife to a vampire attack while Arthur was a baby, Norman became depressed and grew bitter, vowing to destroy all vampires for what they took from him. Norman became an excellent hunter and he raised Arthur to join him in that war. He trained Arthur in physical fitness starting at six years old. From there, he trained his son in various methods of tracking, fighting and surviving. Everything Arthur knows about living on the road, tracking and killing vampires, he learned from Norman. Norman was incredibly hard on his son, stripping him of his childhood in order to craft him into the "perfect vampire killing machine". He pushed his young son beyond his physical limits to make him the best he could be, and he removed any traces he could find of weakness. He bullied, terrorized and hounded Arthur every day to hone his skills, his reflexes and his wits. If Arthur ever failed, Norman reprimanded him and severely punished him. When Arthur succeeded, Norman told him to try harder. Norman was less of a father to Arthur as he was a drill sergeant. They never interacted like father and son; they were a soldier and his superior. Arthur even adressed his father as "Sir", and Norman would call his instructions "orders". Norman never told his son that he was proud of him and he never told Arthur that he loved him. Arthur isn't sure that Norman ever really did love him. Arthur grew to be bitter at his father and the life he forced him into. He respects his father, of course but there is little real love there. Arthur feels guilty that his father died and he feels even guiltier that he didn't share Norman's passion for hunting. Arthur didn't know his mother and that never drove him to hunt. He never really had a motive to hunt outside of making his father proud. Norman's resurrection is proving difficult for Arthur to process. Norman was such a negative, yet important, part of his life for so long that he had just started to get over his loss and all of the horrible things about his life and about his self-esteem and health that Norman was responsible for. He has regressed a little bit in this way, and he still calls Norman "Sir", though he is fighting to prove to Norman that he is a real hunter and to forge his own identity separate of his father's oppressive shadow. Virgil Lukas An exiled Greater Demon from Hell, Virgil was Arthur's nemesis. Virgil was Odessa's friend long before Arthur came on the scene. By the time Arthur was vying for the young sorceress' affections, she and Virgil had a complicated history (not to mention that she was crazy about him). Virgil claimed to love her, too, but kept her at arm's length, stringing her along. Virgil used her and grew jealous and angry when she so much as looked at any guy but him. Arthur grew angry at the way he treated her and right away, the two clashed. Virgil acted like an angry "alpha dog" protecting his property and Arthur's quips and attitude did not win him any points with the demon. Before long, the two were at each others throats and Virgil even vowed to make Odessa hate him. Despite this, Arthur still managed to emerge with Odessa's heart, which only served to anger the demon who quickly went "Fatal Attraction" on their budding relationship. For months, Virgil tried again and again to sever their relationship in every way imaginable. Arthur and Odessa endured, which only caused Virgil's hatred of Arthur to grow even stronger. The two even physically fought several times and each time they almost tore the other apart. During the Final Battle, to keep Hell's Gate closed and Lucifer bound, Arthur and Virgil had their final duel. While brutal and bloody, Arthur lost when Virgil pulled out the stops and used Arthur's love for Odessa against him to catch him off guard long enough to snap his neck. Arthur is still furious and his pride is hurt over their final confrontation, but he is happy when Odessa killed Virgil and that the demon is out of their lives once and for all. While that didn't exactly pan out, as Virgil came back to Odessa in an astral projection while she slept, he is content that he is really gone now. He still plans to destroy Virgil should they ever cross paths again. Percival Longfellow Percival was a former teammate from his Hoffman team and is a world-class computer wizard. Arthur likes the socially awkward nerd and tries his best to be friendly toward him. Arthur often encourages him and goes out of his way to be kind to Percival whenever he can. Given that they were roommates, Arthur is closest to Percival of all his old team members, save Odessa. Since returning from the past, Percival has become a much larger part of his life. The awkward young man has shown his true colors as a courageous, intelligent hero and honestly, Arthur really respects Percival as a man and he sees him like a real hunter and his new best friend. He is seriously considering asking Percival to be his best man at his wedding. Walt Chen Walt Chen was probably Arthur's best friend outside of Odessa. Their friendship had a rocky start, as Walt's loyalty to the late Sven caused him to resent Arthur and view him as a rogue moving in on a grieving Odessa, but the two eventually saw eye-to-eye. Arthur enjoyed having Walt as a housemate and the two constantly hang out and watch movies or TV with each other. Arthur respects Walt's dedication to the job and willingness to learn and improve. Arthur was at one time teaching Walt how to fight, although Arthur's harsh teaching methods, which were reminiscent of his father's, proved to be too much for Walt to handle. Despite this, Walt learned a lot from Arthur. Their exploits in medieval Britian proved to bond them closer, but more recently, after Walt came back after four years in the past, Walt has seemed to change. He is more withdrawn and quiet, and he seems to harbor bitterness toward both Odessa and Arthur. While Arthur isn't sure what's wrong with his former best amigo, he wants to help him recover very badly. He just doesn't understand what's wrong. Colin Fairbanks This cocky warlock is one of Arthur's allies but the vampire hunter doesn't exactly "like" the egocentric young warlock. While it's clear that Colin likes him and often tries to hang out with him, Arthur always finds somewhere else he needs to be. Before going back in time, he wouldn't have broken the douchebag's arm or kicked him in his snarky teeth, sure, but he wouldn't stay in Colin's company any longer than he needed to. However, back in time, Colin proved to be truly courageous by protecting Odessa and the two became brothers in arms after the Battle of Badon Hill. Upon Colin's return to the present, Colin joined the main group with him and Odessa, and despite still thinking Colin is a jackass, Arthur has genuinely grown to actually respect and trust him, and Colin even surprised him once or twice. Not that he would ever admit it. Edgar Nulph Edgar Nulph is Odessa's uncle and surrogate father. While Edgar initially was wary of Arthur, the two have come to respect each other a great deal. Arthur admires Edgar's devotion and the love he possesses for his young niece, despite how short a time they've known each other. Edgar is the only person he trusts completely outside of Odessa. Unknown to Odessa, Arthur was learning how to cast Rituals, especially Exorcisms, from Edgar shortly before being sent back in time. Since returning to the present, Arthur and Edgar have become closer and they work together somewhat often. Arthur was devastated when Edgar was killed, and for the brief time he was in transition (after Abbie infected him with vampirism), Arthur volunteered to be the one to slay him, for his own good. He is relieved that Edgar survived and, despite Edgar's loss of powers, Arthur still respects, trusts and loves Edgar like a father, more so than even his own. Well, a father-in-law or whatever, but still. You get the idea. Haniel A former archangel and a chain-smoking, alcoholic, angelic badass. Arthur and Haniel got along right away, and Arthur considers Haniel a brother. The two often talk about art or literature, and Arthur loves Haniel's taste in music. The two often laugh with each other, and they understand one another on a basic level. They would also often just sit together at night after Odessa drifted off to sleep and just chilled. They didn't say a word, they just sat together and listened to the music. Arthur admires the loyalty and love Haniel shows toward Odessa, and due to the fact that Haniel has saved Odessa's life on at least five occasions, Arthur considers himself indebted to the angel. Haniel is one of his best friends, and Arthur wants him to stand at his wedding. Mephisto Michaelson Mephisto, while Virgil's older "brother", is the only demon Arthur didn't hate. Mephisto is Odessa's guardian and while he failed in that regard several times, Arthur saw how that impacted Mephisto and couldn't hold it against him. Arthur respects Mephisto and he even relates to him on a strange level: both of them come from dark pasts (though Mephisto's is much darker, admittedly) and are trying to redeem themselves by saving the world from Armageddon. Arthur trusts Mephisto and always seriously considers his advice. The two don't always see eye-to-eye, but Arthur still likes Mephisto and enjoys talking with him. Simon Penbrooke Simon Penbrooke was his team's handler for the Institute. Arthur initially disliked Simon, as he saw him as both "the man" and as somebody without the confidence to lead. However, Arthur quickly saw the courage, skill, intelligence and goodness that he possessed and today, Arthur respects Simon a great deal. Arthur was happy that Simon volunteered to be his personal Mentor, as well and he finds that he relates to and gets along with Simon on a personal level as well as professional. He sees Simon like the older brother he never had and trusts the man implicitly. Ajay Bindari Ajay Bindari, the fashionable werewolf member of their team was never particularly close to Arthur but the vampire hunter likes Ajay regardless. He thinks he is a riot and the two often commented with snide remarks about whatever television show or movie they were watching, much to Kurt's annoyance. Arthur also admires Ajay's skill in battle, as the werewolf used his environment to his advantage, something that Arthur encourages. Arthur also admires anybody who is a better shot than he is, and Ajay is certainly the team marksman. Even though they weren't best friends, Arthur was furious to hear that he was possessed and is overjoyed that Odessa set him free. Kurt Tahjiri Kurt Tahjiri, the psychic member of his team, was Arthur's buddy and the two usually went out to drink together early in their careers. While Arthur sees Kurt as a jackass and dislikes how the psychic treats Percival, Arthur sees that there's a lot more to Kurt than meets the eyes and recognizes goodness in him despite his rough exterior. In this way, the two have much in common and Arthur is always willing to forgive Kurt and give him the benefit of the doubt. Powers and Abilities Arthur is a world-class vampire hunter, and there are those who consider him one of the best in North America. As such, he has a great deal of mundane training. '--Archery:' Arthur is extensively trained in the use of bows and arrows and crossbows. '--Athletics:' Arthur is extensively trained in athletics, long-distance running, physical conditioning and other forms of athleticism and acrobatics. '--Axe Fighting:' Arthur is extensively trained in the use of hatchets and long-handled axes in combat. '--Driving:' Arthur has shown himself to be a very competent and confident driver. He has run police vehicles off the road and is proficient at hot wiring cars. '--Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Arthur is extensively trained in US Marines Mixed Martial Arts, Boxing, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Israeli Kickboxing, Wrestling and Nosferitsu. '--Invention:' Arthur is very clever and is able to invent ingenious new methods of combatting his foes. '--Knife Fighting:' Arthur is extensively trained in the use of knives of all sized and styles, as well as throwing knives. '--Marksmanship:' Arthur has military level proficiency with firearms, especially shotguns and handguns. '--Mechanic:' Arthur is extremely skilled in maintaining, modifying and fixing vehicles. '--Protocol:' Arthus is well versed in military, police, federal and government protocol, as evidenced in his many disguises. '--Resourceful:' Arthur is incredibly resourceful and never lets a little thing like being unarmed and cornered by twenty vampires get him down. '--Stealth:' Arthur has undergone extensive stealth training and is very good at not being seen or heard if he doesn't want to be. '--Survival Training:' Arthur is trained in wilderness survival. '--Sword Fighting:' Arthur is proficient in the use of long-bladed weapons, such as medieval longswords and machetes. '--Technology:' Arthur has shown to possess a working knowledge of computers and other technological systems. '--Thievery:' Arthur is an experienced hustler, con man, pickpocket and smooth talker. He knows how to open locks, crack safes and disarm some security monitors. '--Tracking:' Arthur is an expert tracker. '--Willpower:' Arthur possesses almost superhuman levels of pain tolerence and willpower. He refuses to give up, even in the face of overwhelming odds. '--Wooden Stake Fighting:' Arthur is a master at fighting with a wooden stake, and to an extent, metal spikes. Paraphanelia Arthur comes equipped with some very cool gear and weaponry. '--Colt 70 ACP:' This handgun was given to Arthur by his father on his thirteenth birthday. It is the only gun he's ever used in the field, even with the Hoffman Institute. He still carries it on him, and he coniders it one of his most treasured possessions. '--Crossbow:' Arthur usually carried this homemade crossbow with him on jobs, and it is his best ranged weapon in terms of accuracy. It is presumed lost. '--Crucifixion Nails:' These iron nails are said to have been used to crucify a martyr and are fatal to almost every evil thing, and can even kill a Greater Demon. Arthur received three of these nails on Christmas 2011 from Edgar Nulph, and as of the current episode, one still remains. '--Iron Knife:' This knife, made from pure iron and tempered with holy water, was given to him by his old friend Father Tom, is a potent weapon against demons. He carries it to this day, and he often gives it to Odessa or Walt or protection should they split up. '--Malifecus Spike:' This iron railroad spike, supposedly blessed by an angel and tempered in Angel's blood, is a powerful weapon against demons, allowing Arthur to use it like a stake and kill or banish demons he stabs in the heart. The spike cannot kill Archdukes, but that won't stop him from trying. He can also stick it in a wall as a means to ward off any extraplanar entities for 24 hours. '--Stake Gauntlet:' This kevlar mesh bracer is fastened around the forearm, and is fitted with a narrow wooden stake. When a special trigger is activated in Arthur's palm, the easily concealable stake will appear in his hand, making this an extremely effective stealth weapon. '--Stake Gun:' This air-powered pneumatic rifle has been modified to shoot wooden stakes, which is scarily effective at short range. '--Vervain Grenade:' These are glass bottles with vervained water, and several other chemicals, that combine into a noxious vapor when exposed to oxygen when thrown. Effective against vampires, and it comes in other varieties, such as wolfsbane or goldthread. '--Woodcutting Axe:' This simple, long-handled woodcutting axe was Arthur's primary fighting weapon outside of vampire attacks. Silvered and reinforced, this axe was used in a style he called "axe-fu", which involved continual swinging, which allowed the momentum to sever limbs and cause horrible damage. '--Wooden Knuckles:' Basically brass knuckles made from wood. The least-used weapon in his arsenal, but he usually has a pair just in case. '--Wooden Stakes:' A must-have for any vampire hunter, Arthur almost always has a few of these on his person. '--Wrist Crossbow:' Arthur created this special crossbow, meant to be fastened around the wrist and fire a dart within ten feet or so. Not a killing weapon, but useful to fire pen-sized darts coated with dead man's blood or vervain. Equipment '--Templar Ring:' This golden ring is fitted with a ruby. Created by the Knights Templar centuries ago to help them better combat evil, this ring will resurrect any human killed by supernatural means. It will not resurrect a supernatural creature and it will not resurrect a human killed by non-supernatural means, such as a car crash or heart attack. Each ring comes with five charges, and Arthur's has at least one more left. When the ring is out of charges, the ruby will face to a clear stone. Weaknesses Arthur does possess a few weaknesses, as detailed below. '--Angry:' Arthur has something of a temper. '--Arrogant:' Arthur tends to be arrogant and, some say, overestimates his skill. While it doesn't seem to be unwarranted at this time, it might get him killed one day. '--Broken:' From years of no consistency or love, as well as combat, travel, bloodshed, trauma, horror and the loss of his childhood, Arthur suffers from many scars, both psychological and physical. He is a largely broken man who suffers from flashbacks, overprotectiveness, nightmares and paranoia. '--Odessa:' While she only makes him stronger, Odessa is the best way to get to Arthur. Threatening her is a sure way to make Arthur powerless, even if only temporarily. Reckless: Arthur tends to leap and is lucky to remember to look at all. Notes --Arthur's play-by is Joseph Gordon-Levitt. --Indiana Jones was one of the inspirations for Arthur, along with Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker, the Winchester Brothers, Wolverine and Alaric Saltzman, among others. --His codename is "The Wolverine". This is an obvious reference to the X-Man of the same name. His original name, however, was "Junior". This is a reference to the Indiana Jones franchise, where Indy is referred to by his famous father as "Junior". --Arthur has appeared in the third most number of episodes, after Odessa and Edgar, respectively. --Arthur did not make his first appearance until halfway through the first season. --Arthur has died three times. Trivia --Arthur's favorite book is a tie between John Carter of Mars ''and ''Great Expectations. --His favorite color is blue. --Arthur has had the same cell phone and the same number since he was fourteen years old. The phone is still in the name of his dad's former alias "Richard Kramer". --He has killed more than 200 vampire by his own estimate which is, in all honesty, a fairly conservative number --His favorite movie is Saving Private Ryan. --He is fluent in Spanish and knows a few phrases in Russian, French and Chinese. --Arthur possesses a fear of flying. --Dreams of visiting or living in New England one day. --Arthur has a Facebook page that he has checked exactly four times in the past five years. --Thanks to Walt, he has seen ever episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. --Arthur is a big fan of video games, espesically Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, thanks to Colin, Donny and Walt. --Favorite breed of dog are Germa Shepherds. --Favorite animal is the wolf. --Loves picnics, hiking and surfing. Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Rollers Category:Hoffman Institute Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Strong Hero Category:Urban Arcana Season 1 Category:Urban Arcana Season 2 Category:Urban Arcana Season 3 Category:Married Characters Category:Hand-to-Hand Fighter Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Horseman of the Apocalypse Category:Time Travelers Category:Urban Arcana Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Characters Category:Universal Team Category:Reid Family Category:Waterson High School